Technical Field
This disclosure relates generally to camera modules and more specifically to camera modules for mobile computing devices.
Description of the Related Art
The advent of small, mobile multipurpose devices such as smartphones and tablet or pad devices has resulted in a need for high-resolution, small form factor cameras for integration in the devices.
For high-end miniature cameras, it is common to incorporate a ceramic substrate with contact leads for contact with the image sensor. Such a substrate adds both to the weight and size of the camera device.
Miniature cameras are typically used in mobile devices such as cellphones and other multifunction devices. In such devices, space is a premium and every effort is made to minimize the camera size and weight.
Demands on improvements to performance of such miniature cameras are constant, as are demands for continued miniaturization, given the added features and devices added to such mobile devices.
Further to this, there is a strong desire, for a given size of camera, to fit bigger lenses and image sensors to improve image quality, and hence there is a desire to reduce the size of structural components. However, some small-sized components, including various structural components, can be relatively complex to assemble and can be vulnerable to failure, based at least in part upon small size and complexity of various components.